


Keep Your Hands to Yourself

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Season 2, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz slips off to take care of things by himself, so Jemma and Skye decide to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traviosita9124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/gifts).



> This was written for the smut prompt "Were you just masturbating?" Imagine this is a simpler early season 2 where they have a room with a bed and no trauma :) This is my first attempt at Fitzskimmons, so hopefully it's alright <3
> 
> A big thank you to @agentofship who is the very best!

Eyes closed, Fitz fisted his cock, letting the rest of the world slip away. Skye had looked entirely too tempting when he’d caught a glimpse of her training with May. The way her body moved, a light sheen of sweat covering her, did things to him. Things that shouldn’t be happening at work. He’d retreated to the lab to find a bit of peace and gain control of himself, only to find Jemma bent over the lab bench, peering into the microscope.

He’d done his best to focus before slipping out of the lab. A few minutes alone would help him get through the rest of the day. He loved his girlfriends, but since they’d gotten together he was basically operating at a low-level of horniness all the time. It wasn’t easy. In fact it was generally very, very hard — something they all got quite a bit of enjoyment from. But right now they were both busy, Jemma was finishing a report from their last mission and Skye was in the middle of her training. So he’d just take care of his problem himself...and then he could take care of them when they had a little more time.

He rotated his wrist, spreading pre-come over his shaft. It didn’t feel nearly as good as it did when Jemma or Skye did it. Or both of them. That thought brought a very pleasant memory to mind of the two of them pretending to fight over who would get to suck him off. Eventually they’d agreed to share and he’d lasted an embarrassingly short time as they'd both gone down on him. 

He squeezed his eyes more tightly closed and moved his hand faster, trying to hold back a moan as his balls tightened. 

The door opened and closed quickly again, shutting with a click. His eyes flew open and he let out a squeak as he grabbed for the sheet. 

Eyes wide, he stared at Jemma and Skye as they studied him, Jemma’s eyes moving down to the sheet covering him. He shifted to make the tent in the sheet a little less obvious, but given he was hard and aching beneath, be doubted it was very effective. 

“Were you just masturbating?” Skye asked with a laugh. 

“Well, ah…” They were both looking at him, and he’d been so fixated on his own embarrassment, he hadn’t noticed at first that they were holding hands. That was interesting. “Yes?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “We were looking for you. We wanted to play.”

Skye leaned closer to press a kiss to Jemma’s lips and it seemed like they forgot all about him as they explored each other’s mouths. 

“I’m, ah, here now.” He pushed down the sheet, feeling much better about being interrupted mid-wank now that they were both here. 

“Nuh-uh.” Skye shook her head, exchanging a wicked smile with Jemma. 

Jemma licked her lips and studied his cock, which was currently standing at attention, red and swollen, waiting for her touch. “You had fun without us and...and now we’re going to have fun without you.”

Jemma reached for Skye’s jeans, undoing the button and zipper before starting to pull them down. Then she turned to her own clothing until they were both standing there in just their knickers. He watched them, mouth hanging slightly open until he snapped his jaw shut. They’d never undressed like that in front of him while he just watched. He fisted his cock again, trying to ease some of the ache. They weren’t making things easy on him today. 

Skye palmed Jemma’s breast while they kissed again, and Jemma reached down to slip a hand inside Skye’s lacy black knickers. He wanted them to come to bed, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a moan. They moved together, soft skin against soft skin, and he felt like the luckiest man in the universe to have them. His hand moved faster as he watched them, and finally they came near enough the bed that he could reach a hand out to palm Skye’s arse. She pressed herself into his touch, but Jemma pushed his hand away, replacing his hand with hers. 

“You can watch, Fitz.” Jemma let out a low moan as Skye’s lips closed around her nipple. “But no touching.”

“Wait. What?”

“You didn’t wait for us,” Skye answered as Jemma pushed her lightly onto the bed beside him. “So keep your hands to yourself.”

He fell back on the bed in frustration. Being left out wasn’t any fun at all. And he supposed that was the point. They rolled over and Skye held Jemma’s hands above her head before leaning in for a kiss. Bloody hell they looked amazing. He loved them so much. Everything about them drove him wild, but especially when they were alone like this, free from expectations and able to just be themselves.

He’d been rubbing his cock for so long it was starting to get oversensitive, but he couldn’t stop. Not with the way his girlfriends were clearly enjoying themselves, hands and mouths tracing paths he was so familiar with he could almost taste it. Eventually it occurred to him that some of it was entirely for his benefit, to remind him what he was missing — not that he hadn’t already learned his lesson — but then Jemma’s silky hair brushed over his cock as she changed positions and he hissed out a breath, come spurting in warm strands over his stomach. 

“Oh, fuck.”

He felt like he couldn’t stop coming, Jemma’s and Skye’s moans joining his. When his body finally relaxed he was completely spent, drained of all energy or desire to ever leave this bed again. He really hoped there was no mission or emergency they were needed for, because it would be some time before he was going to be useful again. 

When his breathing finally slowed and he could open his eyes again, his girlfriends were cuddling beside him. 

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself,” Jemma noted.

“Um…” She raised an eyebrow, her gaze piercing. He knew that look. She was about to confirm a theory she had. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

“I’d say he enjoyed himself.” Skye dragged a finger through his release still sticky on his stomach before licking it clean. 

“I should, ah, go clean up.” He tried to sit up, but Skye pushed him back onto the pillow, pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

“We can help you,” added Jemma.

His cock twitched. “Can I touch you?”

Jemma and Skye exchanged a look. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes…” Jemma’s lips moved down his body, lapping at the come on his skin. “Yes!”

Her lips closed around his cock and he hissed in discomfort. 

“Fitz?” Jemma moved away, putting some space between them.

“Sorry...it’s…”

“Fitz rubbed himself raw.” Skye kissed his cheek like she was his grandmother, not his girlfriend, and he felt even worse. “Poor baby.”

“I just want to touch you for now.” He rolled over, pinning Skye to the bed and giving her a much more satisfying kiss.

Jemma let out a pleased sigh. “I can just watch.”

He pushed her onto her back beside Skye and let his mouth wander over the sensitive spot on her shoulder. 

“No, no, no, no, no. I want to taste both of you.” He shifted, taking Skye’s nipple in his mouth while his hands moved over Jemma. “This is what I wanted to do earlier. Been thinking about it all day.”

“I suppose...ohhhh.” Jemma’s words were cut off by a low moan. “As long as you don’t try to sneak off without us.”

“Just don’t let it happen again,” Skye agreed.

And after that neither of them spoke for a long time — at least not words that were intelligible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
